wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumpty
'Dumpty ' is one of the Mad Eggs along with his brother Humpty. They're in the game Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~, replacing Tweedle Dee and Dum. Appearance Dumpty is shorter than Humpty. He has violet hair and golden eyes. He wears a suit similar to a sailor's with a white hat that has fringe on the side. Unlike Humpty, Dumpty's clothes are meticulously neat and organized. His uniform includes a white military-style jacket with a gold fringe on the right shoulder. He wears black pants with knee-high white boots. His tie-pin is in the shape of an egg. Dumpty also appears to be about Alice's age. In special circumstances, Dumpty can also appear as an anthropomorphic egg with wearing a tuxedo with a bow-tie. Personality Similar to Julius, Dumpty is very serious and composed. However, he prefers to work in his research lab concocting various horrible experiments as opposed to his official work guarding the gates to the Hatter's Mansion. He can switch into a Boris-like fanboy mode when he finds something creepy or eerie. Often times, the focus of his fan-boyish attention is Humpty. While he is usually one of the more sensible role-holders, Dumpty eggs Humpty on when the latter is in the throws of vanity. Sometimes, he even instigates Humpty's more destructive behavior. When he's in his egg form, Dumpty gets angry and frustrated fast, leaving Humpty to be the peacekeeper between them and Alice. Room The twins have their shared first floor-room neatly divided into two halves. Dumpty's half has wooden floors, dead trees, skulls, a black couch and a book case. He also has a door that is the only known entrance to his lab. Alice finds this room very creepy. Dumpty's lab is a single room with one window that opens to the outside. The window is large enough for a person to climb through. There is a tapestry with an arcane symbol against the wall, and there are shelves containing crystals, candles, skulls, and some of Dumpty's creations. In the center, there is a table with glass beakers and jars. The room also has several full book cases against the walls. Despite the fact that this is a scientific laboratory, there is no safety equipment. Background Not much is known about either Humpty or Dumpty's past. While Dumpty appears to be the younger brother, he claims neither he nor Humpty really care about who came first, like the chicken and the egg. It is hinted that he has been in Wonderland before, during a previous storm. When we find him in the game, he is already ensconced in the Hatter Mansion, and has a reputation for performing gruesome experiments on enemy combatants. At some point, he and Boris became friends. Plot Games Twin World Media Manga * Koi no Tamago wa Korogari Ochite Fanbooks * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Drama CD's * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Imagine WEB Drama CD Movie * Dumpty is not in the movie Musical * Dumpty is not in the musical Trivia * It is unknown where Humpty or Dumpty come from. * Both Humpty and Dumpty love eating eggs, or foods that are in egg shapes. * While he's in his human form, Dumpty is one of the role-holders who are willing to explain things to Alice. While his explanations don't always make sense, he is relatively straightforward. When he's in his egg form, Dumpty doesn't have time to explain anything. * Dumpty is surprisingly cuddly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dumpty